prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Realest Guys
The Realest Guys were a professional wrestling tag team in WWE consisting of Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady. The team was formerly managed by Cassady's real-life girlfriend, Carmella. In real life, Amore and Cassady met as teenagers, during a pick-up game of basketball at The Cage in Manhattan, New York, nearly ten years before reuniting on NXT, in August 2013. History NXT (2013–2016) Enzo Amore made his debut on May 22, 2013, where he was quickly defeated by Mason Ryan. Amore went on to form an alliance with Colin Cassidy, who had previously also lost in his debut to Mason Ryan, and they labelled themselves "the realest guys in the room". Despite Amore and Cassady's alliance, Ryan easily defeated them in consecutive singles matches in July, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. After the feud with Ryan, Amore and Cassady went on to feud with Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort and Scott Dawson. On September 25 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match, first defeating C.J. Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beating Rusev and Dawson, but fell to their final opponents, the Ascension. In November 2013, Amore suffered a broken leg while training. Amore returned on June 26, 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis. In early August, Amore and Cassady participated in the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. They defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the first round but were eliminated by the Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) in the second round. Lefort and Louis then renewed their rivalry with Amore and Cassady by attacking them and shaving Amore's beard. As a result, Amore challenged Lefort to a match with the loser's hair as forfeit at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way. Amore proceeded to win the match but Lefort ran away, leaving his partner, Louis, to lose his hair and eyebrows at the hands of Amore and Cassady. Amore and Cassady formed an alliance with the debuting Carmella. The duo had accidentally cost Carmella her hairdressing job as per the storyline, causing her to demand to get a job as a professional wrestler. Carmella had her televised in-ring debut on the [[October 16]], 2014 episode of NXT. Among the trainers at NXT, Amore singled out Bill DeMott and Dusty Rhodes as being instrumental in his training and promos respectively. In March 2015, Amore and Cassady began a rivalry with NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy, with the champions insulting Amore and Cassady while attempting to woo Carmella. On the March 11 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady defeated The Lucha Dragons in a number one contender's match for a title opportunity against Blake and Murphy. Amore and Cassady received their title match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, which they would lose after Alexa Bliss interfered. At NXT TakeOver: London, Enzo and Cass challenged The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) for the NXT Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. They were granted another title opportunity against The Revival at WWE Roadblock, but were again defeated. Main roster (2016–2017) On the April 4 episode of Raw, Amore and Cassady debuted and confronted The Dudley Boyz. On June 19, 2017 episode of Raw, Cass was revealed to be the attacker of Enzo Amore backstage by Corey Graves from the previous weeks and that he faked his own attack in order to lure away suspicion that he was the attacker. Cass then accused Enzo for he is the reason why he was held back partnering with him instead of being at the top winning championships. Big Cass then delivered a big boot to Amore, thus turning heel and disbanding the team. In wrestling * Double team finishing moves **''Bada-boom Shakalaka'' (Rocket Launcher) *'Managers' **Carmella * Nicknames ** "The Realest Guys in the Room" * Entrance themes ** "SAWFT is a Sin" by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore (July 2013–June 2017) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked Amore #'268' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 ** PWI ranked Cassady #'281' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 * WWE NXT ** NXT Year-End Award (1 time) ***Tag Team of the Year (2015) See also *New Jersey Shore *The BroMans External links * Colin's profile * Enzo's profile Category:2013 debuts Category:2017 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni